Visitors
The Visitors or "Star Gods" '(星神 (ヴィジトルス), ''Hoshi Gami (Vijitorusu)) are an extinct race of advanced ascendant beings who were the creators of the current world in Suka Suka. Out of this race, Elq Hrqstn is the only survivor who now currently live in Règles Aile. Background Originally, the '''Visitors were an advanced ascendant race of people who came to this world from another planet. Out of nostalgia for their lost homeworld, they began a terraforming project to turn the desert landscape into a lush green paradise. However, this project angered the original peaceful inhabitants of the planet (Beasts) because they were defiling their homeworld and they attacked the Visitors out of rage. Retaliating, some of the Visitors purposefully shattered their souls to curse the Beasts into taking human form and created the 'Emnetwihts' or Human race. To keep the new human race's numbers small, they then set about creating the other races. With that task complete, the rest of the Visitors shattered their own souls to strengthen the curse on the Emnetwihts, leaving behind a young Elq Hrqstn and her three protectors, the Poteau in their starship. Elq then went into a deep sleep which lasted for centuries. History Origins Originally, the Visitors were an advanced ascendant race of people who came to this world from another planet. Out of nostalgia for their lost homeworld, they began a terraforming project to turn the desert landscape into a lush green paradise. However, this project angered the original peaceful inhabitants of the planet (Beasts) because they were defiling their homeworld and they attacked the Visitors out of rage. Retaliating, some of the Visitors purposefully shattered their souls to curse the Beasts into taking human form and created the 'Emnetwihts' or Human race.To keep the new human race's numbers small, they then set about creating the other races. With that task complete, the rest of the Visitors shattered their own souls to strengthen the curse on the Emnetwihts, leaving behind a young Elq Hrqstn and her three protectors, the Poteau in their starship. Elq then went into a deep sleep which lasted for centuries. War with the Emnetwihts As hundred and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans led by Nils Didek Foreigner (another Visitor who had come from a different planet than Elq's) formed an organization called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Regal Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. As the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. Final Battle - Meeting Lillia Asplay Eventually, Elq's other two guardians left to fight in the war as well in order to protect Elq and find Jade Nail, leaving her all alone to sleep in her bedroom. This continued until one day, when a young red-haired girl named Lillia Asplay broke into Elq's sanctuary. Seeing the strange battered girl and her sword, Elq naturally inquired as to who she was and why she was here. But, each time she spoke, Elq was causing inadvertently causing Lillia to suffer from great pain and physical damage. Eventually, the girl answered that her name was Lillia Asplay and that she was the Brave who was going to kill her and save the world. Elq replied that it seemed like a pain to do that, and in pain, Lillia replied that she had no idea. In response, Elq then asked why she would even want to save the world. And as Lillia spurted blood from her mouth, Lillia replied that she was doing it for the sake of her love. Surprised by that concept, Elq was stunned and asked why out of love; inadvertently sending out a telepathic shockwave that ripped through Lillia's mind. Barely conscious, Lillia replied that it was out of love that she came here to slay a god. Elq became awestruck by Lillia in that moment. Seeing Elq's reaction, Lillia continued explaining that she knows it's a fool's errand, but she doesn't have a choice because the one she loves is an idiot and that she had to act on these idiotic ideas, before he could act on them himself. Lillia then states the man's name as "Willem" and she describes him as a ''"complete and utter moron." ''Picking up Seniorious, Lillia tells Elq to rest in peace right before stabbing Elq straight through the chest. Lillia then activated Seniorious' curse and turned Elq into a corpse, before dying herself. Destruction of the Surface - Aftermath After the final battle was over, Elq's corpse was taken over to the human city of Gomag. There the humans tried to recreate the curse by breaking her soul into fragments. However, the broken soul fragments were too large and the humans failed in recreating the curse. However, while she was a corpse, Elq's soul was still alive due to her nature as a Visitor. One year after the final battle, in the course of a night, all of the humans turned into beasts and started destroying everything, even turning the lush green areas into a endless desert. In the aftermath of this, the remaining races fled to the newly created Sky Islands that were created by Souwong Kandel and Ebon Candle. The beasts were then labelled the "Seventeen Beasts." During the attack after the human's transformation, Elq's corpse was sucked into the First Beast: La Chanteuse's dream world. Creation of the Leprechauns Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Elq who was inside her own dream world was unable to process her own death, so she decided to dream. Out of admiration for Lillia, Elq started dreaming about wanting to become a brave and strong hero like Lillia, who fought and risked her own life to protect the ones she loved. This wish resonated with her broken soul fragments which resulted in the creation of the first Leprechauns who were compelled to grant Elq's dream. Elq's Leprechaun soul fragments then began an endless cycle of life, death and reincarnation for over 500 years, leading to the start of Suka Suka. 500 Years Later As to date, Elq is still the last living Visitor alive, despite being cursed with a half-dead body, as Nils had left the planet at the end of Suka Suka. Biological Features All Visitors have forms that resemble human bodies. They have two arms, two legs as well as hand and feet. Their bodies are covered by skin and they have hair on certain areas on the body like their heads. They also possess hands and feet with five digits across each them. Their hair and eye colors come in a wide range of colors and is dependent on their genetics. Health Dangers While Visitors do not generally suffer from health problems, they can harm other races unintentionally due to the immense strength of their powers. Some of these dangers include: Mental Encroachment All Visitors have the ability to telepathically talk to and interact with others. This is especially true for Leprechauns like Chtholly who are more susceptible to her powers, due to them actually being fragments of Elq's soul themselves. However, due to their inherent ascendant nature as Visitors, there is also an backlash effect to this power. One flaw of this ability is that anyone who interacts with a Visitor will suffer major mental and physical damage, due to the immense strength of her own innate powers. For example, when Elq was talking to Lillia Asplay, she was inadvertently ripping apart her body, even though she was just intending to talk with her and as a result, Lillia became brain dead. Special Abilities Immortality As ascendant beings, Visitors are naturally immortal. They are incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances (e.g. age, health, killed) except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious which can physically put them into death-like state. However, Seniorious' curse doesn't affect their souls and thus makes it possible for them to revive themselves as half-dead beings. Omniscient Clairvoyance All Visitors have the ability to see and project visual images from a huge distance. Reality Warping All Visitors have the ability to warp reality. They used this power to create the current world of Suka Suka and turn its original inhabitants into humans. They can also create worlds within her own mind, alter physical matter and if done right, they could've used her powers to keep the Emnetwihts human. Soul Manifestation All Visitors have the ability to manifest her soul as a physical being. This ability is most apparent when Elq channels her wish to be a hero into her broken soul fragments to create the Leprechaun race. However, the Leprechaun soul fragments are highly unstable and are only able to live for a period of about twenty years before dying from old age and reincarnating again. One of the positives of this process though, is that as a Leprechaun continuously dies and reincarnates, the Leprechaun will gradually become human with each reincarnation. This effect is attributed to both the size of a Leprechaun's soul fragment and the weakening of a Leprechaun's link to Elq and will continue until the Leprechaun becomes fully human. Telepathy All Visitors possess the ability to mentally communicate with someone through a telepathic link. This is especially true for Elq who does this with Chtholly and potentially other Leprechauns as well and. She can also show people visions especially those of her life, a Leprechaun's past life, as well as current events in the outside world. Normally, a Visitor's telepathic abilities are way too strong for a normal person to handle and it can cause lasting mental and physical damage on a person's mind and body. For example, when Elq tried talking to Lillia, the sheer force of saying just one simple question like "Why?" immediately caused Lillia's mind and body to be ripped apart and left Lillia brain dead as a result. However, a Visitor's powers can be sealed by a curse or limiter enough to allow them to have a normal conversation with someone. Known Visitors *Elq Hrqstn *Nils Didek Foreigner *Ebon Candle Trivia References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Races Category:Disfeatured Category:Visitors